Chapter Thirty of Doom
The thirtieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Two Tanya collapsed from exhaustion in Oka Harbor just as the sun started to rise. CHAPTER THIRTY OF DOOM At ten in the morning, Roy was shocked to see the girl slicing boards of wood with a sword near the . "With all due respect, what are you doing here, Dana?" "I changed my mind," she said. "I'm helping you guys out with Noatak so you can beat that no-good jerk Drake." "Hey Roy, what's going on?" Rune started walking downstairs to see them standing there. "Dana? Didn't you leave earlier?" "I came back to help you win," Dana said without looking at him. "Awesome!" Rune grinned. "Check it. We added tires that retract, so it can now go on land and sea. We also added a cannon to the front, so if the Dragons get too far ahead we can shoot their wheels out and slow them down enough to pass them. In the back, we have emergency speed boost that'll shoot us at a hundred fifty miles an hour on the street, one-twenty-five in the water. We're going to win this." "We'd better," Caitlyn walked down as well. "Considering I will kill you if we lose. Come on. The race is starting soon." Roy drove Noatak onto the shore and brought the tires out. They touched the ground and started turning, bringing Team Triangle onto Pung Street. "This is your car?" Drake asked. "Looks like a boat..." "It is," Dana said. "The others made it function on land." "And it's enough to annihilate you!" Rune shouted. "Oh really..." Drake grinned. "Just how sure are you that you're going to win?" "One. Hundred. Percent." "Seems pretty certain... Are you positive enough to... up the ante?" "Deal," Rune said. "We win, and not only do you let us through you stop attacking all outsiders that come to Pung Street." "Perfect," Drake said. "And when the Dragons win, Dana and Becca are part of the deal..." Molias whispered something in Drake's ear. Drake sighed. "And Roy. So, lose this and you lose your entire team. You already said 'Deal' so it's too late to chicken out..." Dana punched Rune in the face. "Come on! Stop betting people, you idiot!" Rune started speeding up his mind. "Hey, Becca." Becca Lin looked at him. "You want to temporarily join Team Triangle? Help us take down the Dragons?" Becca nodded. The clock struck twelve. The S. S. Noatak ''sat on Pung Street, holding Rune, Roy, Caitlyn, Dana, and Becca. Beside it, Drake sat beside Molias, Nikki, and four people that none of them had seen yet in their own car. They both started their engines. Links 'Eternal Destiny' '''Previous Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Nine of Doom' Next Chapter: Chapter Thirty-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 8 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The four other people in Drake's car, who are named Pete Wendell, Max Daniels, Hannah Mose, and Quinn Tessince Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page